The invention relates to novel acetamides of the formula ##STR2## in which Q is R.sup.1 --CH(CH.sub.2 Z)--NA--, ##STR3## R is H, A or Ar, X and Y are each, independent of one another, --O--, --NH--, --NA--, --CH.sub.2 --O--, --CH.sub.2 --NH-- or --CH.sub.2 --NA--,
R.sup.1 is A or Ar, PA1 A is alkyl with 1 to 6 C atoms, PA1 B is --O--, --NH--, --NA--, --CH.sub.2 --, --N--COA--, --N--COOA-- or a bond, PA1 D is a fused-on ring system with 3 to 5 C atoms, where one C atom can optionally be replaced by S, N or O, and which can optionally be substituted once or twice by F, Cl, Br, I, OH, OA, NH.sub.2, NHA, NA.sub.2, NH--COA, NA--COA or NH--CONH.sub.2, PA1 Z is 1-pyrrolidinyl or 3-hydroxy-1-pyrrolidinyl, PA1 Ar is phenyl which is unsubstituted or substituted once or twice by A, OA or Hal, PA1 Hal is F, Cl, Br or I and PA1 n is 1 or 2 PA1 R.sup.1 is particularly preferably unsubstituted phenyl, furthermore p-fluorophenyl or p-chlorophenyl, and methyl, ethyl, propyl or isopropyl. PA1 X and Y can be identical to or different from one another. When they have the same meaning, both radicals are preferably --NH-- or --NA--. If the two groups are different from one another, one of the radicals is preferably --NH-- or --NA-- while the other is preferably --O-- or --O--CH.sub.2 --. PA1 in Ia R is H, X is --O--CH.sub.2 -- and Y is --NH--; PA1 in Ib R is H, X=Y and are --NH-- or --NA--; PA1 in Ic R is H, X is --O-- and Y is --NH--; PA1 in Id R is H, X is --NH-- and Y is --NA--; PA1 in Ie R is H, X is --NA-- and Y is --NH--; PA1 R, X and Y have the stated meanings, PA1 or in that a radical Q, R, X and/or Y in a compound of the formula I according to formula I is converted into another radical Q, R, X and/or Y, PA1 or in that a compound which otherwise corresponds to formula I but which, in place of one or more hydrogen atoms, contains one or more solvolyzable group(s) is treated with a solvolyzing agent, PA1 and/or in that a basic compound of the formula I is converted by treatment with an acid into one of its salts.
and the physiologically acceptable salts thereof.
Arylacetamides are described in DE 4215213 which corresponds to EP 569802.